


Half Full or Half Empty

by HSavinien



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Mild Language, Psychology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation at a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Full or Half Empty

“Bones! Half full or half empty?”

“Hmph. Half empty.”

“Figures.”

“Shh, Captain, that is not polite.”

“Okay, Chekov, same question.”

“I would have to measure, Captain, I do not think you were very exact.”

“Pfffh. Whatever. Scotty! Half full or half empty.”

“Well... Can I get a closer look, Captain?”

“Yeah, sure. ...Hey!”

“Heh. Completely empty, Captain.”

“Bastard. Now I have to get more beer.”

“I hate to ask, but what's that moron doing now?”

“Nyota! The Captain is conducting a psychological experiment! I do not think it is a very scientific one, however.”

“Uhura, half full or half empty.”

“Half full, I suppose. Pavel's right, this is completely unscientific.”

“Oh, I don't know about that. Seems pretty accurate to me. Spock! Would you say this glass is half full or half empty?”

“Presuming your measurements are accurate, then the glass contains liquid to approximately one half of its capacity.”

“You're no fun at all.”

“That is correct, Captain.”

“Sulu, get over here! Half full or half empty?”

“That depends.”

“On?”

“Drinking or pouring?”

“Hm, good point.”

“Captain, you have failed to provide your own answer to the query.”

“Oh, yeah. Half full! But let's keep on pouring 'til it's topped off. Next round's on me!”

"You're such a bullshitter, Jim."

"Hell yeah.  Don't say it so loud though, Bones, they might believe you."


End file.
